Adoring a Moonlight Monster
by Naisufur
Summary: In a late night accident Remus Lupin saves Severus Snape's life, leaving Snape in debt. But what will Snape do to return the favor? Slash.
1. Prologue: Adoring a Moonlight Monster

Adoring a Moonlight Monster

Prologue

What?

Is there something the matter, Severus? Professor Albus Dumbledore asked gently.

-I am sorry headmaster, but may I ask for you to repeat that? Severus Snape asked, suddenly frantic. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. Snape was known for being sour, sarcastic, vicious, venomous, severe (like his name) and all around, one nasty Potions Master. But never to Dumbledore.

Professor Remus Lupin will be taking post as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dumbledore said calmly, first only making eye contact with Snape as though to make it seem personal, and then he turned his head to the others teachers, in the same way that he began a speech. It was a habit of his.

Remus Lupin? Remus J. Lupin ? Moony of the Marauders? Could it be? Oh, this is just wonderful. One of Potter s friends back to get me 20 years after graduation. One of the four people I least expected to ever see again. Snape flinched. No, one of the four people I least WANTED to see again. Then the four names that he hated only enough to remember came floating back to his memory. Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Petigrew and the werewolf: Remus Lupin.

Some of the other teachers that sat at the staff room table looked at Snape curiously. Well after all, Snape did look as though the world was coming to an end. But why , was the reason that they were all staring. He even knew it.

Severus? Dumbledore s calming voice swam back to his ears, and awoke him from his distracting thoughts.

Oh err- yes, everything is fine. Snape said, still sounding rather troubled. Dumbledore looked quite confused.

All right, the meeting will end here. Lunch will begin in the Great Hall at noon. Everyone is excused to leave. Dumbledore said. At his words all of the teachers rose from their seats and made for the door. Dumbledore managed to get to Snape before he left his seat, though.

Severus, may I have a word?

*******

Sulking miserably, Snape sat at his desk in his office arranging papers, and organizing potions. It was the day that all of the students would arrive for the beginning of another year. Snape was quite punctual as always, but decided this time to arrive rather early incase he accidentally ran into Lupin. He didn t know why, but there was this one little worry about seeing Lupin again that was driving him mad. Every time that Lupin came to mind (which was now becoming more and more often) he would feel miserable, and panicked almost scared. It had nothing to do with Lupin being a werewolf. It wasn t that the werewolf frightened him, but it was something about Lupin himself. With or without the bite.

Stupid Werewolf.

Maybe it was that he just didn t want to face Lupin again after the incident that involved James saving his life? Lupin was involved with that too, but it was once again not what bothered him about Lupin. Perhaps it was the satisfaction of knowing a very deep dark secret and being forbade to tell anyone. Lupin and him had always been much closer after that. Not like friends, but as enemies. Well, sort of.

Trying to focus on his day plans for all his classes, Snape ran his hand through his hair, and held his chin lazily with his other. He suddenly jumped as he heard a knock on his door, and tipped over a bottle of ink. He placed it right side up, and turned his attention to the door entirely. He had suddenly forgotten about Lupin.

Yes? Come in. Snape called miserably. The door handle turned, and in stepped Dumbledore. Oh great, Dumbledore. The last person he wanted to talk to after his encounter with him after the staff room episode. They had spoken about Lupin.

(( Severus, I know it may be hard for you to accept this, but he will returning none the less.

Yes Headmaster. But do you think it wise to be allowing a werewolf on Hogwarts grounds? Around children? In a school?

Yes, I trust him. But I need to ask you a favor.

Yes?

With you being the Potions Master I may ask you to concoct a Wolvsbane potion for Lupin this year?

Yes, of course. ))

Headmaster. Snape acknowledged Dumbledore s entrance. Dumbledore nodded.

Severus, we need you at the Great Hall. The students will be arriving soon. He said simply, before closing the door. Snape flinched again. He would have to face Lupin now.  
He pushed back his chair, finished up organizing his papers and went down to the Great Hall.

*******

Welcome! said Dumbledore, his voice echoing throughout the hall.

Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out before you become befuddled by our excellent feast

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued.

As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

It s about time too. And lets hope they finally find Black and give him what he deserves

They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, Dumbledore continued, and while they are here with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks.

Snape suddenly shot a nasty glance at Harry from where he sat. He had always had suspicions that Harry used Invisibility Cloaks to do mischief. Like back in Harry s first year when a certain student s lamp was found in the restricted section of the library. They had never been able to find the person. Because the spoiled brat was invisible!

It is not in the nature of the Dementors to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to Prefects, and our Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors.

On a happier note, Dumbledore continued.

Snape looked up immediately.

I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

Snape swallowed, and looked around eagerly. He knew exactly what was going to be said next.

Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly considered to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Snape s eyes had fallen upon the stranger who was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard s robes, with light brown hair, calm gray eyes, and such a composed smile. Remus Lupin, the werewolf.

Snape just stared. He hadn t seen Lupin since his very own school boy years at Hogwarts. Him and Remus were both students then. Snape s eyes fell upon Potter again. Him, Granger, and Weasley were clapping. Clapping for Lupin. He suddenly felt a pang of jealously, as his eyes dared to shift back dangerously to Lupin.

Damn him. Stupid werewolf.

He sensed someone looking at him, and saw from the corner of his eye, sure enough someone was looking at him. It was Potter staring at him.

He suddenly snapped out of his gaze, and concentrated on the speech once more. Why was it that Lupin was driving him mad? Angry with himself, he ceased from looking at Lupin until the end of the feast.

******* 


	2. Dwell on Dreams

Snape, regretfully, was still concentrating on nothing else but Lupin. He didn't know why, and even when he tried not the think of Lupin, a calm voice would appear in his head – why shouldn't I? Lupin isn't a bad thing to have on the mind! Calm, interesting man… he must be quite muscular too—what? He would want to slap himself every time a thought like that came to mind. It was beginning to become a once-a-minute thing now. There was no other word to explain how he felt… he was simply going mad.  
  
A series of visions would flash to his memory at the simple mention of Lupin's name. Anywhere. How he had come face to face with the fully transformed and uncontrollable werewolf.  
  
Drifting into deep thought, his mind replayed the memory as though it were yesterday…  
  
*******  
  
"Well well, Potter and Black? Who else would I have suspected? The two biggest trouble makers in the year. I can't wait to see your faces when you get detention for this one!" Severus snapped maliciously, before turning tail to run. He felt a sudden jolt, as a hand grabbed the back of his cloak hood.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius called. "You're going to stay right here, Snape." Severus brushed the hand away, looking disgusted.  
  
"And why the devil would I want to do that?" He glared back at the both of them. Sirius and James looked at each other, and then both looked back at Snape, trying to hide smiles. Severus kept his suspicious glare.  
  
"Because there's something you might want to see, and we know how to get to it."   
  
Severus narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Rubbish." He snapped. "What could I possibly want to see, that two good-for-nothing Gryffindors have to offer?"   
  
"How about the reason why Remus leaves every month?" James grinned. Severus' expression changed automatically: from looking bothered to looking stunned.   
  
"Lupin?" Severus said slowly.   
  
"Yes, Lupin." Sirius muttered. "Well? Are you up for it?"  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" Severus snapped hesitantly.  
  
"I do," Sirius said. James elbowed him and whispered something to him. Sirius nodded.  
  
"How about this, if you don't tell on us, we can show you why Lupin leaves every month." James said. Severus looked at him, and stuck up his nose.  
  
"Fine."   
  
James and Sirius turned around and began on they're way. Severus quickly followed after them.  
  
"You better not be lying to me." Severus muttered. They walked for what seemed like 10 minutes until they stood in front of a very tall willow tree, with very think branches. Severus eyes it suspiciously. Sirius elbowed Severus' shoulder, and he turned to him.  
  
"See that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The knot on the tree-trunk."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You've got to prod it... with a stick or something. It will lead you into a tunnel... Lupin's in there."  
  
"Rubbish!" Severus shouted.  
  
"See for yourself." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Oh yeah, one other thing." Sirius grinned. "The tree comes alive."   
  
"It does." James said, in agreement with Sirius. Severus rolled his eyes, and stepped forward. Just as James and Sirius had said, the trees branches began to twitch. Severus watched, panicked, as Sirius and James turned to run. He quickly hit the knot, and an opening appeared between the roots. He let out a cry as a branch swung down at him. He leapt out of the way, and fell into the entrance, landing in a roll. He got up slowly, dusting off his Slytherin cloak, with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Stupid Potter... and that Black." He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, as he looked around. He stood in a long dirt tunnel. He began tramping on the trail, farther and farther into the tunnel. They were lying to him! They must be lying to him. He had been walking for at least 20 minutes now. He was also growing tired.  
  
"They lied to me." He told himself, as he rested against a wall. He accidentally inhaled a gust of dust and coughed. But over the cough he heard what sounded unmistakably like a growl. He stopped at once, and turned to look ahead—where he had heard the noise.  
  
"H-hello?" He said quietly.  
  
"Is anyone there?"   
  
He froze, as he saw a very large shadow pass over the wall ahead. He gasped quietly, and covered his mouth. He got up, slowly, shifting a few feet back as the shadow grew closer. His eyes widened as something very large and beast-like turned the corner. It looked like a dog, a vicious, over-sized, dangerous beast. It was a werewolf. He stared, eyes growing wider as it sniffed at something on the ground. Luckily, it hadn't noticed him.   
  
He backed up, until he turned a corner and broke off at a sprint. But when a thought came to mind, he suddenly stopped in mid run and turned to look back. If Lupin really had been in there… he was probably dead. But if he was, then Severus couldn't help him now.   
  
*******  
  
Snape knew very well what happened after that. Potter came in at the last minute, and had pulled him out of the Whomping Willow because of cold feet. And how he'd discovered that the werewolf was Lupin  
  
Snape sighed, and stood up from his desk. He walked to the window, and looked out at the Whomping Willow. Remembering how it had nearly cost him his life. But he suddenly felt a swell of pity for Lupin. Poor old man, having to turn into a werewolf every month – he thought. Must be painful business.  
  
But when he thought about how strange that sounded in his head, he looked away from the tree. Why… WHY was he thinking things like this? It's just Lupin! The money deprived, sleep lacking, useless man… but also very well mannered, charming, and polite...  
  
Jesus… not AGAIN! He thought. What was this? Obsession? Fear? Fascination? Mental Illness? … Love?  
  
A knock at his door made him look up quite suddenly. Wiping sweat from his brow, he walked to his desk and sat down.   
  
"Yes?" He called hoarsely. The door handle turned, the door slowly opened. He felt his heart thumping in his throat. Remus Lupin stood at his door way. 


	3. A Favor

Panicking, he thought of anything to say. As long as it didn't sound stupid it would do. Oh come ON! What was there to say? Hello Lupin? Lupin, what are you doing here? How are you, Lupin? But decided to rest upon a simple:  
  
"…Lupin?" forcing himself not to sound surprised.  
  
"Good evening, Severus. Am I disturbing you?" Lupin smiled sincerely.  
  
"…Of course not." Snape muttered, trying to sound sarcastic. Lupin flicked a few light brown strands of hair out of his equally brown eyes. Amber, actually. Snape quickly surveyed him. He was still very thin, as he remembered him. His cloak was quite loose on him, and his light brown hair, was scattered with gray, and many shades of brown. He still looked just as calm and well mannered as he had remembered him.  
  
The click of the dungeon door shutting broke the silence.   
  
"I haven't seen you for some time." Lupin added cheerfully, turning round to face Snape at his desk. Snape looked as though he were going to say something, but then stopped abruptly and remained silent.  
  
"I've come to ask of a favor from you, which I'm sure you've spoken to Albus about already." Lupin slowly approached the desk. Snape became more nervous at his every step.  
  
"Favor?" Snape snapped.  
  
"The Wolvsbane." Lupin said. One would have though that he wouldn't be too keen on the subject, but being Lupin, he said it casually like he said everything else.  
  
"Yes, I have spoken to the headmaster about it." Severus said, trying to look distracted --suddenly very interested in Henry Harleton's potions homework.   
  
"Excellent. I hope it isn't too much trouble."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. Why did Lupin have to be so damn polite?  
  
"No trouble at all."  
  
Snape suddenly had a very strange vision. He had a collar round his neck, and his name written on the front in shiny golden letters. The collar was attached to a chain that was attached to his dungeon wall. And Lupin was there, petting his head and scratching his ears, and telling him that it was his turn to be a werewolf.  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows, at that thought, but then remembered Lupin was there and looked up. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even realized that Lupin was standing right in front of him by the desk. He felt his face burning red, and immediately looked back down at his papers, trying to hide in a strip of shade from his window.   
  
His eyes wandered back over to Lupin who had the strangest look on his face. He couldn't distinguish it. It had to be a mix of curiosity, annoyance, grief… it was the look someone would give when they were in very deep thought. Snape watched him closely.  
  
"Is there something else you wish to tell me, Lupin?" Snape muttered, hiding his face back in his papers. He made it sound like he was thinking of any excuse to make Lupin leave. Actually, he was. From the corner of his eye, he saw Lupin look back at him.  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Well, why are you still here then?" Snape suddenly blurted, growing redder and redder. Lupin took a step back. He looked up, over Snape's shoulder towards his clock.  
  
"Oh, right! Look at the time! I best ought to go," said Lupin quickly.   
  
"Good evening." He spun around, opened the dungeon door, and left Snape feeling as alone as he was before. It has a horrible feeling, considering that fact that the man he'd been thinking about for weeks had just left his office, and was sent to leave by him.  
  
Miserable, Snape but his chin back on his elbow and continued the potions work. 


	4. In Debt

Snape sighed, watching Dumbledore chewing his meal merrily at his side.  
  
"What's the matter now, Severus? You haven't touched your Turkey dinner." Dumbledore asked eagerly. Snape groaned. He appreciated the Headmaster, but hated that he was always too apprehensive.   
  
"Nothing," Snape said, flatly. Dumbledore gave him one of those piercing looks. The kind that made you feel really rotten because you knew that he was aware that you'd lied to him.  
  
"Is there anything else you wish to tell me, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Anything at all?"   
  
Dumbledore was always consistent, but it was odd for him to repeat himself.  
  
"Really," Severus muttered, without looking at him. "It's nothing."  
  
"Alright, well then enjoy your meal, will you?" Dumbledore smiled warmly towards him before continuing his conversation with Professor Flitwick, who was on his other side of him. Snape sighed, prodding the turkey aloofly with his fork. He unconsciously looked up in Lupin's direction. Though, rather surprised, he saw that Lupin was looking right back at him. He turned scarlet and quickly looked away.  
  
Finally, he came to the conclusion that he had lost his appetite, and left the table. He left on the opposite side of Lupin so he wouldn't have to pass him. He grew even more miserable that evening.  
  
*******  
  
Snape lay awake that night in bed, staring at his ceiling. He didn't know what to think about the last few days, or about how he was feeling during them. He reminded himself of that thought that occurred earlier. Obsession… Fear… Fascination… Mental illness … or even love. Love, he thought miserably. Why did it have to be love? He had always thought that he had hated Lupin, and only feared to be around him because of his wolf related dilemma. Or maybe he really was going mad? He even tried to remember if he could possibly have inhaled toxic potion fumes earlier. But then realized that he hadn't been brewing any love potion lately, and gloomily rolled to his side.   
  
He finally gave up, and then pulled his covers back. He sat up on his bed, and pulled on a long black bathrobe hanging up on his wall. Underneath he had a pair of boxer shorts, and wool socks. He sighed, and looked up at his clock. 11:30 PM. It was much earlier than his regular sleeping time, but since he couldn't sleep at all, it didn't matter to him. Perhaps a mild sleeping potion would do the trick?  
  
He left his study, and walked back into his office. He normally enjoyed being alone, because he found privacy to be very peaceful. But tonight, being alone was driving him mad. He searched his shelves for a proper sleeping potion, until his eyes fell upon a small velvety red, drawstring sack. He picked it up, and opened it. Inside were a variety of identical pills except for markings on the side like "D', "M" or "XD".  
  
"Drowsy…extra drowsy… ah-- here it is," He said, picking up one labeled with an M. "Mild." He muttered, walking back into his study and reaching his sink. He filled a glass with water, and walked back into his office. He sat on his desk chair and examined the pill, before slowly bringing it to his mouth.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and he was so surprised that the pill in his mouth got caught in his throat the wrong way.  
  
Remus Lupin entered, looking around quickly. Snape looked simply astonished. But when he tried to say something, he found that he couldn't speak, or breath or that matter. He was choking.  
  
"Severus, I'm very sorry for the late visit but…" Lupin immediately stopped in mid-speech, as he watched Snape slowly growing scarlet, wincing and cringing.  
  
"Severus… are you okay?" He said. He quickly jogged over to the desk.  
  
"Dear lord… your choking!" He blurted.  
  
"Hold on," He said, as he retrieved his wand from his cloak, and brandished it.  
  
"Koffrenegeo!" He cried, and a burst of sparks erupted form the tip of his wand and hit Snape's back. Coughing uncontrollably, he clutched his throat. He let out one heaving cough, and the pill flew out of his mouth, and landed spinning across the floor on the other side of the room.   
  
Neither of them said anything for a moment. Snape was still coughing and out of breath, and Lupin spotted the pill lying on the ground a good ten feet away, curiously. Snape tried to relax his voice and managed to squeeze out from the pit of his throat:  
  
"Lupin?"   
  
He coughed again, as Lupin looked back at him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lupin asked quickly.  
  
"--You saved my life." He said in a struggled tone. Lupin smiled.  
  
"You were choking," He put his wand back in his pocket. "It's something anyone would have done."  
  
"Why did you help me?" Snape groaned. Oh great. First Potter, and now Lupin. He hated being in debt.  
  
"Why?" Lupin raised his eyebrows, looking rather stunned. But then he began to chuckle.  
  
"Are you serious? Severus, you were choking! You would have died!" Lupin said. Severus groaned.  
  
"I suppose you'd like something in return, then?" Snape groaned. Lupin made another one of his thoughtful expressions and then:  
  
"Well, I am not one with making decisions, but I am open to suggestions."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Give me some ideas, perhaps. Or maybe even… show me." Lupin smirked. Wait… Lupin… smirking? This was odd. Lupin didn't smirk. Lupin never smirked.   
  
"Good day," And with that, Lupin spun around and left the dungeon, Snape staring after him, mystified. 


	5. A Cup of Tea

The next day arrived and he had finally, officially come to the conclusion that he did indeed have feelings for Lupin. There was still a bit of hate, but it was only towards himself for being in love with Lupin. Actually, he just hated love altogether.  
  
After a long while of thinking, a thought blossomed in Snape's head. He could go and visit Lupin tonight. But he would need a reason why. He laughed as he pictured himself knocking on Lupin's door: Hello Lupin, I'm in love with you. Lets have sex.  
  
If he were to go to Lupin's office tonight, what would he say? What would he do? What kind of excuse would he use? It would have to be important, otherwise Lupin would be suspicious. After all, he WAS supposed to be the bastard that almost got ripped apart by the damn werewolf when he was a child; who wouldn't get over the grudge. He thought about asking Lupin about when he would need Wolvsbane, but brushed it off, He would probably use that later.   
  
He thought long and hard, until he realized that Lupin hadn't told him why he had come to visit. Lupin had apologized for the late visit-- and a late visit it was. What would have happened if Snape hadn't got out of bed? Would Lupin have walked in on him while he was wearing nothing but socks and underwear? Or would he have awakened him to tell him what it was he was going to say?  
  
He decided that he would go to Lupin's office and ask him why he had come over that night. Especially at that time. He remembered Lupin saying, "Give me some ideas, perhaps. Or maybe even… show me." And then he smirked. Lupin smirking. And it wasn't any ordinary smirk either; it was what one would describe as… unpredictable, gratuitous, dangerous, devious, scheming, eye-catching, humiliating, strange… well basically… sexy.  
  
He sighed. His mind was probably playing tricks on him again. Making him think that things Lupin did, (even if they appeared normal) were meant to be sexual. Perhaps with that smirk he was trying to convince Snape to be more careful about is actions so he didn't have to be in debt so often. That was probably it. The smug bastard was mocking him.  
  
He grabbed his wand, sat up from his desk and strode out the room, slamming his dungeon door behind him.  
  
*******  
  
Severus stood, with his back against the outside of Remus Lupin's office doorframe, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't decide whether he would go in or not. He spun around, and lifted his hand to knock on the door, but pulled his hand away before his knuckles hit the wood. He tried again and pulled his hand away again and sighed. He couldn't do it. He was too nervous.  
  
"Goddamn werewolf." He groaned, turning to leave, when the back of his heel hit the bottom of the door making a distinct knocking sound. He yelped for a second, holding up his heel and rubbing it, and then the door opened. He froze.  
  
"Severus?" Lupin said, stunned, looking around from the side of the door. Severus froze, wondering why he had even come over in the first place.  
  
"Uh," Snape blurted, lowering his foot back to the ground, and stood straight.  
  
"Lupin." Snape muttered. He must have looked really stupid. He stared strangely back as Lupin smiled.  
  
"Good to see you! Come in." He said, cheerfully, opening his door and walking to his desk. Snape hesitantly walked in. Lupin's room was a little larger than his, and it was full of strange objects and creatures. There was a tank filled with water and a water demon… must be a Grindylow. He continued behind Lupin, arms at his sides as he walked slowly, inspecting everything with care. Lupin looked up, a cup of tea in one hand.  
  
"So what brings you here, Severus?"   
  
There was something about Lupin's voice that told him that Lupin already knew.   
  
"Why were you at my office late last night?"  
  
Lupin suddenly did something very strange. As he went to swallow a mouth full of tea, he choked on it a bit, and spun around so Snape wouldn't see him. He placed his cup back on his desk, and turned to face Snape again.  
  
"I meant to ask you something, but it is of no matter anymore." Lupin muttered, as he walked towards his desk, and sat down.  
  
"It could be," Snape said, watching Lupin closely.  
  
"If you came at such a late hour last night, it must have been important." Snape asked, pressing the subject onwards.  
  
"It wasn't important."  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"Why did you …really… come here, Severus?" Lupin asked mildly, looking down at a few papers of his desk, and raising his quill. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright… what do you want in return for saving my life?" Snape groaned. Lupin offered him another smile.  
  
"Well that seems like a true reason." He grinned. Snape glared back at him.  
  
"I'll tell you when I think of something." Lupin said simply. Snape sighed.  
  
"I was wondering though…" Lupin said thoughtfully.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"A day and a night, and you've thought of nothing?"  
  
"Neither have you, apparently." Snape said before he quickly turned to study something on Lupin's shelf. Lupin chuckled.  
  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" Lupin suggested, sitting up from his chair holding his empty cup. Snape thought for a moment. It wouldn't kill him. After all, he was out of tea bags himself.  
  
"Why not." Snape groaned. He had said this sarcastically, but Lupin hadn't seemed to notice. Lupin just simply smiled again, as he pulled out an old pot and tea bags, tapped it with his wand, a blast of steam whistled out the end.  
  
"Tea is wonderful for late nights. I'm going to be needing lots of energy tonight."  
  
Snape was visited with a strange idea. Why would Lupin need a lot of energy at night?   
  
"What for?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"All of that Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, and some other things." Lupin said, pouring the cups, and handing one to Snape. Lupin conjured a chair, behind Snape, who sat in it.  
  
"How about you Severus? What do you enjoy doing at night?" Lupin said, taking a quiet sip, and making eye contact with him as he spoke.  
  
"I mark homework, I like to read a good novel, have privacy, and be as far away as I can from the nearest werewolf." Snape said calmly, before taking a sip as well. Lupin sniggered quietly.  
  
"Ah yes, werewolves." Lupin said attentively.  
  
"Very dangerous creatures," Lupin said calmly, flipping through a few papers on his desk.  
  
"You don't want to be near them when they're hungry, or they just might get what they want."   
  
Snape raised his eyebrows.   
  
"They love the smell of fear," Lupin continued.  
  
"And lust." he flicked his eyes up at Snape for a moment, and then back down at his papers.  
  
"They have an exceptionally strong sense of smell and taste," Lupin added, as he took another sip.  
  
"They love the taste of men,"   
  
"--Very intriguing subject…" Snape interrupted with a weak attempt to sound sarcastic, eyes wide open, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Was Lupin… flirting with him? He blinked at the suggestion of sexuality.  
  
"Are you afraid of werewolves, Severus?" Lupin suddenly asked.  
  
"I suppose. Being ripped apart isn't one of my favorite past times." He said in a mockingly cynical tone.  
  
Lupin took another gentle sip of his tea.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"No." Snape muttered quietly. Then Lupin smirked and laughed softly. It was the same smirk that he had given him last night. Lupin stood up from his desk, and Snape jumped in reaction, spilling some tea on his crotch. Still being extremely hot, it burnt him mildly but he refrained from making any noise.  
  
"Something wrong?" Lupin said, curiously, walking to his sink to empty the teacup. He walked back over to Snape, and spotted the tea spill.  
  
"Let me fix that for you." Lupin said, pointing his wand at Snape's crotch. Snape raised his eyebrows, and turned very red.   
  
"Ledrimios" He muttered, jabbing the wand into the material. Snape jumped.  
  
"What are you doing!?" He said suddenly.  
  
"Fixing that tea stain." He said, placing his wand back into his cloak. As Lupin had said, the tea stain had quickly vanished. Lupin simply smiled as Snape gave him a look of utter astonishment.  
  
"Handy little spell." He said.  
  
"I could have taken care of that myself." Snape said.  
  
"My mistake." Lupin said, smirking.  
  
"Are you finished your tea?" He asked. Snape nodded, sat up and put it on Lupin's desk. Then he went to sit down again.   
  
"I've heard that you were interested in my profession." Lupin said, calmly, leaning against his desk, and looking down at Snape who sat feeling rather nervous in the chair in front of him.  
  
"You know nothing about me." Snape snapped.  
  
"On the contrary," Lupin grinned.  
  
"I know more about you that you would think." Lupin continued, and by the look of it, he was admiring the reddish glow growing darker of Snape's face.  
  
"Like what?" He snapped.  
  
"I could amaze you." Lupin grinned.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Your favorite color is black and also the type of color that you… obviously prefer for clothing, your favorite meal is roasted turkey with a side of Caesar salad, and white wine, and I don't believe that you have ever been in a romantic relationship in your entire life."   
  
Snape looked back at him, flabbergasted.  
  
"And why, may I ask, would any of that matter to you?" Snape gazed at him narrow-eyed.  
  
"I happen to find potion masters to be quite fascinating. You, in particular." Lupin smiled pleasurably, taking a step forward. Snape backed himself into his chair.  
  
"Lupin, what do you want from me?" Snape asked quietly, standing up and backing away from Lupin until he reached the bookshelf.   
  
"I've made my decision," He said.  
  
"And what's that?" Snape said, his back pressed against the wall, as Lupin finally stopped, only two feet away from him, Lupin's amber eyes gazing into Snape's cold black ones. Lupin chortled quietly.  
  
"You." 


	6. Not a Dream

Snape blinked, astonished, and shook his head as though to clear it. Had he heard that right?  
  
"What?"  
  
Lupin laughed quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Snape said, feeling sweat begin to grow at his forehead. Lupin smiled cunningly, growing even closer. Not only was this the last thing he expected Lupin to do, but Lupin was also the last person he'd expect to be doing anything of this nature. Snape shivered, and felt a twitch in his groin. What on earth was going on? Was he awake? Was this a dream?  
  
"I believe you heard me, Severus." Lupin smiled. It wasn't his usual calm cheerful voice. It had taken on a rather immoral tone. Severus looked at Lupin with utter astonishment.  
  
"Lupin I demand to know what this is about!" Snape shouted. He felt strangely helpless.  
  
"This is about you."  
  
"But…Lupin…" Severus said, pushing himself against the wall until his back felt painfully stiff. No matter how serious he tried to be, Lupin was always there to bring the conversation back onto his own track. He swallowed, and a lump rolled down his throat. Lupin raised a hand slowly to his top button. Snape's breathing was rattled.   
  
"Lupin… w-what are you doing…?" He stammered, shaking uncontrollably. Lupin laughed quietly.  
  
"I do NOT enjoy being this close to a werewolf." Snape stuttered. It only had about half the force that he would have liked. Lupin looked very amused indeed.  
  
"I should hope not. Werewolves can be very dangerous." Lupin said, slipping apart the first two buttons.  
  
"But like I said before," He raised his other hand and ran it down Snape's chest very slowly as he slid apart the third button, now exposing his collarbone.  
  
"You don't want to be near werewolves when they're hungry, or might just get what they want."   
  
Severus raised both eyebrows.  
  
"Stop," Snape said.  
  
"Stop it right now."  
  
Lupin gave him a strange look.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"This! Stop this madness! Leave me alone!" He snorted.  
  
"I don't know if you've been affected with a potion… or-or… you've just gone insane but-"  
  
Lupin closed the space between them, and thrust himself into Snape in mid-speech, giving him a deep kiss. Snape froze on the spot, stunned; eyes wide open as Lupin kissed him expertly. Lupin released him, leaving him gasping for breath. He blinked, sliding his index finger over his lower lip, in a daze. He looked up at Lupin. He tried to speak, but couldn't.   
  
It was no longer just teasing, fun and games. Lupin had now given him a full on kiss, and had left him breathless, indeed.  
  
Severus' thin chest rose and fell rapidly, as he watched Lupin undoing the last button.  
  
"…Lupin" He muttered, dazed. He felt extremely vulnerable, like he was a puppet, and Lupin was his puppeteer.  
  
"Uhn…n-no…stop…" He groaned. Lupin pulled open Snape's his shirt, and tugged it to his elbows. His chest was thin, and hairless. It was even a bit muscular.  
  
"No… Lupin…LUPIN! STOP!" Snape shouted. Lupin sucked on his neck, and raised himself to face Snape.   
  
"Yes?" He whispered calmly.  
  
"Get off me… get away from me!" He shouted, pushing past Lupin and racing to his desk. I'm such an idiot! He thought miserably. Why had he run to Lupin's desk? Now he was surely done for. Why hadn't he run to the door?  
  
"Are you scared of me?" Lupin laughed.  
  
"No, I'm traumatized." Snape said, rubbing the moist shine off his lip.  
  
"You're mad." He snapped. Lupin was still laughing, and shaking his head.  
  
"Perhaps, but If I'm not mistaken… you enjoyed that." Lupin said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"I-I… I did not!" Snape said, blinking in astonishment.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I did not!" Snape snapped. Lupin smiled.  
  
"When Dumbledore finds out about this-"  
  
Lupin laughed again.   
  
"Wha – you think this is funny, do you?" Snape snarled.  
  
"No, I think your pathetic attempt to scare me is funny." Lupin said pleasantly.  
  
"What?" Snape snapped back.  
  
"Well for a start, I'd like to see him believe you with your shirt hanging open as you tell him that." Lupin said, pointing at the shirt, which was pulled to his elbows. Snape gaped at him, looked down, and pulled his shirt together with one hand. In his anger, he hadn't realized that Lupin had been coming nearer and nearer to them as they were speaking.  
  
"Leave me alone." Snape said, watchfully. Lupin looked around.  
  
"This is my office. Where else can I go?"  
  
'Then let ME out." Snape said.  
  
"I don't intend to." Lupin replied, pleasantly.  
  
"After all, you're what I wanted in return for saving your life."  
  
"I'm afraid you're going to have to pick something else." Snape said, backing away from Lupin and the desk into a nearby couch.   
  
"Why would I do that?" Lupin said, curiously, poking his index finger into Snape and pushing him backwards into the couch. He staggered, tripped over the arm of the couch, and fell onto his back, edging away from Lupin with his elbows.  
  
"Stop." Snape urged, but Lupin just continued, walking slowly on purpose, until he knelt in front of Snape who lay on his back, utterly shocked. He had released his shirt, which was now hanging open again.  
  
"Lupin." He said urgently. Lupin crawled on top of him, both knees on either side of him, pinning him down. Snape finally gave up, and gave into his feelings. It was a lot… Lupin seducing him, sitting on top of him…being so incredibly sexy. Snape grabbed Lupin's robe collar, and pulled Lupin into his mouth in a deep desperate kiss. By the quiet yelp heard from in his mouth, Snape could tell that Lupin was obviously surprised. He pulled away from the kiss, and managed to roll Lupin on his back.  
  
Lupin raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"Whoa," He said simply. Snape marveled at Lupin's expression.  
  
"Didn't know you had it in you." Lupin said, suddenly very startled.  
  
"So you want me, do you?" Snape said, his shirt hanging open above Lupin, who was fully clothed. Lupin nodded, eyebrows still arise. The expression that Lupin was wearing was admirable. This is probably how Lupin felt a few minutes ago. In charge; in power over the both of them.  
  
"Well, here I am." Snape smirked. 


	7. Self Persuasion

He couldn't believe that he had just said that. His pride had most likely dissolved in the insanity of the current situation. But then the state of affairs came rushing back to his mind in a series of flashing memories…   
  
His mind scanned the whole scenario feverishly. He saw himself entering Lupin's room, and then sitting down with the cup of tea which lead all the way to this: Lupin being pinned below him… and out of all the things that he could feel right now… he was… enjoying it?   
  
A few years ago he would have felt so ashamed that he would have hexed himself to death -- Not that he wasn't ashamed now, of course. He was, after all, having what seemed like the beginning of an affair with a school professor… a -male- school professor for that matter. He had come to the conclusion that it wasn't a dream -- but then what was it? This is what he had grudgingly been lusting for the last few days.   
  
This.  
  
He felt a wave of self-hate ripple through him like a jolt of electricity. This – he thought again. Was he scared that he was doing this? Or was he scared that he wanted to do this? It was all so confusing.  
  
He looked at Lupin, who looked back at him with mock confusion smothering his expression. Snape made up his mind. As much as he wanted to do this, it made too little sense for him to agree with himself and engage in it.  
  
He made one valiant roll to the side and stumbled onto his feet. Lupin was staring at him with a look of pure astonishment and confusion.  
  
"I-I can't believe I…" Snape muttered, rubbing his mouth hesitantly after tasting a new flavor on his lip that did not belong to him.  
  
"You did this didn't you!" Snape snapped, wagging a finger at Lupin who lay on the ground leaning up on his elbows his eyebrows arise on his forehead.   
  
"I can't do this, Lupin… I can't," Snape said. Lupin let out a quiet well-mannered chuckle.  
  
"Severus you have a lot to learn."  
  
"There is nothing to learn. I'm not doing this. It's out of the question. It's just… insane!" Snape snapped.  
  
"Is that what you were thinking two minutes ago while you were pinning me to the ground, with your tongue in my mouth?" Lupin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Snape groaned. He whiped his forehead, which was shimmering with sweat.  
  
"Why are you doing this, y-you insane… werewolf!" He blurted, not considering the consequences.  
  
"Well, first of all, I'm not insane otherwise I wouldn't be a teacher. But yes, I am a werewolf, but you and I already knew that." Lupin replied calmly, slowly getting to his feet. Snape immediately whipped out his wand and muttered a Latin incantation under his breath, and Remus was suddenly drawn straight back down again.  
  
"Stay still," Snape said mildly. "You never answered my question."   
  
"Why I'm doing this, you mean?" Lupin asked mildly. Snape glared at him, and raised his wand threateningly.  
  
"Well, simple. I was just trying to help you out. You know… making it easier for you. I would have thought that such a man of your genius would have understood that immediately." Lupin said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Snape blurted.  
  
"Well, if you didn't have such a huge crush on me, then I wouldn't have bothered."  
  
Snape just stared at him unblinking for a moment, both eyes wide, and one of his eyebrows risen. He tried to say something but his voice wouldn't work.  
  
"It was quite obvious, Severus. First I didn't mind when a few of the teachers approached me about you being extremely shocked that I returned to Hogwarts. But when the staring at me during the meal times started it was just too obvious. You leave yourself out in the open far too often, Severus." He smiled.  
  
"We can't do this Lupin, it's –"  
  
"Why not? You're in love with me, and I don't mind. If you'd like a chance—then now is the time to take it."  
  
"Well I…" Snape muttered quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This is crazy…"  
  
"I'm going to bed. Good bye." Lupin sighed, getting up and turning to walk to his bedroom, and out of his study.  
  
"Lupin wait!"   
  
Snape couldn't believe what he was doing. After all of what had just happened…  
  
He put his wand back in his shirt pocket, and came striding quickly behind Lupin. Lupin popped out around the corner.  
  
"Yes?" He said. Snape almost walked right into him.  
  
"I'll stay…" He said, just above a whisper.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?"  
  
"I'll stay." He said, louder. If he could hear it, then so could Lupin. Lupin's face lit up with a smile.  
  
"That's not how you ask."  
  
Snape was bursting to scream, "Don't push it!" as loud as he could, but knew that it would completely kill any chances of staying the night with him.  
  
"Can I stay?" He muttered.  
  
"You're still missing something."  
  
"Can I please stay here tonight, Lupin?" He said at a shout.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean—"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Snape muttered, in shame.   
  
"Alright, come in." Lupin smiled at him as they both entered the bedroom. 


End file.
